


Drawing Letters

by Eucalie



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: "Letter", F/M, Happy little family, I love fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eucalie/pseuds/Eucalie
Summary: Written for the "Letter" prompt from the Layton's discord :pA little girl trying to impress her mother and surprise her father~
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Drawing Letters

"Lizzie dear, you hold your pen too too tight. Look, hold it like this..."

Emmy was sitting on the livingroom's couch, bending over the table in front of it with a pen in hand. Between her legs and sat on the ground was her and Hershel's four years old daughter.

Lizzie was the best gift the world could give them. They were together for a long time and they just got married before Emmy learnt she was expecting. The professor was finally able to tell he was really happy with his life and family. And Lizzie was such a cute girl : the portrait of her mother, and the sharp spirit of her father. The perfect mix.

But right now, their little princess was struggling to find the best hold on her purple color pen. Scattered over the table and the ground around her little figure, full with colorful drawing and mostly failed attempts to write something.

With a frown on her pouting face, Lizzie struggled to write again on a new paper. Emmy put her hand over her small one, guiding it to form letters.

"Try to relax your shoulders a little, it'll be easier. Look, smooth movements, you don't have to crush the pencil lead."

She slowly traced the letter "B" on the paper.

"Try again, love." Emmy said, caressing her daughter's head.

"Hm."

Lizzie tried to form the letter, slowler than her mother. The pencil was trembling and her lines wasn't really straight, but she managed to write it anyway. She looked at her mother with a big smile.

"You did great sweetie !"

"You think Daddy will be happy ?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm sure he will."

"But I still have to write the "R" correctly."

"I'll show you." Emmy replied, guiding Lizzie's hand again.

"I'm sure your father will be proud of you." She said, leaning against the back of the sofa.

Lizzie was always a bright girl. When Emmy asked for her help to surprise Hershel, the little girl immediately cheerfully accepted and grabbed her colorful pencils in the minute. She wanted to show him she had learnt to write, and this was the perfect opportunity to show him.

Emmy smiled. She had the best little family she could hope for.

Hershel get out of his car, grabbing his trunk. After making sure everything was locked, he went to the door of the house and pulled out his keys. As soon as he entered, his little tornado of a daughter jumped on his leg, smiling brightly at him.

"Welcome home, Daddy !"

Hershel smiled foundly at her, picking her in his arms. "Hello, my dear. How was your day ?"

"Good ! Mommy and I have a surprise for you !"

"Oh, do you ?" he said, eyeing curiously at his wife that was leaned against the wall. He walked towards her, Lizzie still in his arms, to kiss her.

"It's difficult to keep a child occupied on rainy days..." she said, sighing. Lizzie giggled.

"Put me down, Daddy, I'll show you !"

Hershel did as told, and she took his hand into her small one, guiding him to the living room. Emmy followed them, taking a seat beside him.

The little girl sat between her father legs, on the ground, and took her red pen.

"Look !"

She began to slowly write huge letters on her plain paper, trying hard to draw the straightest lines possible. Hershel began to read it, caressing his daughter hair as he did.

"I... I am..."

He smiled at Lizzie whinings when she failed at drawing a letter, but cheered her up enough to make her continue.

"I am going to be..." Hershel read. Emmy smiled, cuddling at his arm.

After some time, Lizzie finished writing and give him the paper with a wide grin.

Hershel's eyes got wide as he read the sentence.

" 'I am going to be a big sister'..." He turned towards Emmy, who picked Lizzie on her laps, giggling. "Emmy, is that true ?"

"Well, I won't lie to you both, hm ?" she replied, kissing her daughter cheek. Lizzie was fidgeting on her mother's laps, proud of herself.

"Mommy said you'll be happy ! You are, hm ?"

Hershel took a moment to register all these informations, before embracing his wife and daughter. He kissed Emmy's forehead.

"I'm the happiest man, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THEM SO MUCH


End file.
